She couldn't see him
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: It doesn't matters if she could see or not, she just couldn't see him, no matter how much he had done for her. 1896


A long one again,

Please read till the end! :D

Hope it doesn't get too draggy.

-x-

The surgery was a major one.

Implanting organs and eye into Chrome,

Now she could be independent already.

Hibari looked at the bandages that were covering her eyes.

She would not need Mukuro anymore... Right?

-x-

"_The surgery will be at afternoon," Tsuna looked up,_

_Surprisingly, Mukuro wasn't the one that asked for it._

_It was Hibari._

_Mukuro was just sitting aside, he looked so._

_Indifferent._

_Noticing the impregnable silence between the two guardians, Tsuna excused himself and left the room._

_Hibari saw the door closed, and turned._

_Mukuro drank the tea slowly, "What?"_

_The Cloud Guardian couldn't get it._

_Chrome... In her eyes, Mukuro was the most important person to her, wasn't it?_

_And, now Mukuro looked so nonchalant about Chrome's surgery._

_Perhaps he was feeling glad?_

_That the responsibility of making illusion organs for Chrome was going to be gone in the afternoon._

_Did he loved Chrome?_

_Did he?_

_Hibari couldn't feel it,_

_Not even a little bit._

"_After the surgery... Are you going to be with Chrome?" Hibari asked with his usual cold voice as he sat on the couch, _

"_No, I'll be busy. Do me a favor, take care of her."_

_Mukuro didn't see Chrome as his everything._

-x-

The soft hair fell on the bandage lightly, there was going to be a period that she couldn't see at all.

Hearing the door open, she spoke softly.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Wrong,

He's not Mukuro.

Walking to the bed, he sat beside it.

Holding Chrome's hand up gently,

_Why are you doing this, Hibari Kyoya?_

He didn't make any voice.

_For Chrome, it's all... For Chrome._

Turning Chrome's hand so that his finger was touching the surface of her palm,

_She couldn't know it was him, she will be disappointed._

He wrote slowly,

_He will be Mukuro, for her sake._

'I'm here.'

He could see in that instant, Chrome smiled.

He saw the food tray that was left aside, and he silently cursed the nurses for not doing their jobs and probably he would bite them to death later on.

Taking the food tray up, his finger moved slowly.

'I'll feed you.'

Chrome seemed to stop moving, and she blushed.

Hibari sighed silently, and pressed the button beside the bed, making the bed position move, so that she could at least eat.

Mukuro... Really, meant a lot in her heart.

How about him?

Scooping a spoonful of rice up, his finger tapped her palm lightly, signaling her that the spoon was just in front of her.

Her usual smile was out, and she took a bite of it.

"It tastes nice," Her hand slowly closed on the finger.

Was it alright?

For her to fall more and more deeper with a person which didn't cared for her?

Was it alright for him to act as the person,

And making himself watching her falling deeper, finding more happiness,

While he could only stand in their shadows.

Was it alright?

-x-

It was morning already...

Hibari looked at the ceiling.

He had been pretending to be Mukuro for... weeks?

Saying that he will only speak when Chrome recover completely.

Chrome accepted that reason.

Love really covers everything.

It seemed that Chrome was getting happier each day.

_He was in pain._

_It was worth the pain._

-x-

He opened the door, and Chrome's voice was soon heard.

"Mukuro-sama, good morning! I heard from the nurses that I could get down and try to walk," She smiled,

As she tried to get down from the bed, she nearlyslid down.

Hibari quickly ran there and prevented her from falling.

"Thank you, Mukuro-sama, I'll be careful..."

Her smile.

Using Hibari as support, Chrome stood up, and tried to walk.

Her hand was holding Hibari's, so tightly.

Step by step, she managed to reach the wall in front of the bed.

She was smiling, and her grip on Hibari's hand never went loose.

"Mukuro-sama, I can walk already! Let's try to walk to the door, alright?"

Hibari sighed to himself,

'Rest more, you can't walk so far yet.'

Nodding her head, "If it's Mukuro-sama's wish,"

It was _his_ wish.

_His_.

_Hibari Kyoya's_ wish.

Chrome,

Can you see it?

Can you?

She can't.

-x-

Hibari walked in the room, and Chrome turned to face him,

As he approached her,

Everything will be the same as before,

Everything was progressing nicely until,

"Chrome, it's time to-... Eh? Hibari-san!" The nurse greeted.

Hibari could see the great changes on Chrome's face.

Her excitement was removed.

Replaced by,

Disappointment.

"Not Mukuro-sama?"

Hibari really wanted to say,

Mukuro wasn't the one for her.

Wake up.

Just wake up.

In the end the sentences he intended to say,

Just turned back to face him.

Chrome wasn't the one for you.

Wake up.

Just wake up.

He couldn't.

He's stuck,

In her shadows.

He only could watch her from the back..

-x-

He pulled the curtains, to prevent the sunlight from shining in.

Chrome was sleeping, and she seemed to have a sweet dream.

She was smiling.

So happily, so sweetly.

He sat on the bed, and leaned towards her, closer to her face.

He closed the distance between them.

He kissed her.

What have he... Done?

Hibari Kyoya, you're doomed.

You've fallen so deep already.

-x-

"Tomorrow the bandage will be removed, go and see her," Hibari stared at the male illusionist.

Mukuro looked up, "Maybe."

Hibari closed his eyes.

If Mukuro was not present,

She would be disappointed.

She would be.

Why, can't Hibari be Mukuro?

"You didn't visit her when she was in the hospital."

"I know."

"At least, tomorrow, go." He sighed in frustration.

"Hn."

Hibari Kyoya,

You're...

The worse.

You're making a bigger maze for Chrome, and you too.

Perhaps she would get out,

But not you.

You're lost.

Totally lost.

-x-

Hibari woke up, and looked at the time.

9.

Chrome's eyes bandage...

It would be removed soon.

"_Not Mukuro-sama?"_

No, he couldn't be affected by her words.

He's the strongest guardian,

He would behave like one.

Running out of the house, he left for the hospital.

Who will expect...

The love the Cloud guardian carried for the Chrome has exceeded everyone's expectations?

-x-

"I came-"

…

Chrome looked at him, Mukuro was beside her.

"Hi-Hibari?"

He looked at Mukuro,

At least he was here, or else he would bite him to death for sure.

"... I'm leaving," He mumbled loudly enough for them to hear,

As he left the ward, he turned to look at them for a little while.

Chrome's smile, and how she held the hands of Mukuro lightly.

Hibari Kyoya,

You've been left alone in the maze.

-x-

He didn't go to the hospital after Chrome's eyes bandages were taken away.

What reason could he use to see her?

Saying that he was the 'Mukuro'?

That will just make her upset.

And he would be someone that lied to her.

A totally... Hurting lie.

For both of them.

Behave like a strongest guardian.

He could take it.

He... could.

-x-

Weeks.

No news of how Chrome was.

Turning the lights on, he heard the doorbell.

Walking to the door, he grumbled to himself that he would bite whoever that was at the doorway to death.

It was so early, and the herbivore had the guts to disturb him.

Opening the door, he stopped.

"Hibari," She smiled.

Chrome.

"... What's the matter."

He could see the slight fear, but he chose to ignore it.

"You need to come in...?"

Chrome was a little surprise for what he said, she shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm here to give you this."

She gave him a small card, and he stared at it.

"Mukuro-sama and I... We're getting married."

This wasn't what he wanted to hear.

No.

Hibari, the maze.

You needed her to get out.

"I guess you aren't a bad person, right? Since you came to visit me at least once," She smiled.

No,

It's not only once.

Everyday.

He came everyday.

She stayed there for weeks,

And he came for weeks.

But he stopped.

Until she could see.

"You'll come, right?" She took a step back,

"I'll see,"

-x-

It was the wedding already.

The date,

1st of June,

That's right.

It was that day that determined everything.

Walking out of the house, his phone rang.

"Ky-Kyoya!"

Cavallone.

"What?"

"Someone is planning to destroy the wedding between Chrome and Mukuro, they are at the forest near the church now-"

Dino looked at his phone,

Hibari ended the call already.

Dino sighed, his former student.

He knew everything that Hibari had done for Chrome, but he didn't know if Chrome was aware of it.

About that he had to ask Hibari.

What he could say was,

It did not matters if Chrome could see or not,

She just couldn't see Hibari.

-x-

Eighteenth down.

The tonfas were stained with blood, and Hibari slammed it onto the person next to him, getting the tonfas bloodier.

Nineteenth down.

Turning, he saw a gun.

Bang.

-x-

The door to the church opened, and the music started to play.

Chrome stepped in, and everyone could see a happy and pretty bride.

She could see the seat for Hibari was empty, but that didn't affected her.

Hibari wasn't a bad person though, she thought.

If she knew everything he had done for her,

What will she think of him?

Resting her hand onto Mukuro's lightly, she smiled.

"Will you....."

-x-

Twenty-eighth down.

His vision was blurring.

Two more.

Just two more.

As he started to fall, he cursed himself from being so useless.

He heard more gunshots,

And the two persons fell.

"Kyoya, are you alright?!"

He saw those blood.

Hibari, no.

He was dying.

"Ky-Kyoya! Romario! Get the car!"

Hibari listened to the sound the leaves made when people stepped on it hurriedly.

-

-

-

"Chrome Dokuro, your answer?"

-

-

"Kyoya... Does she know about all these?"

-

-

"I do."

-

-

-

"She doesn't... know."

-

-

"You two are hereby announced as husband and wife...-"

-

-

"Kyoya! Don't close your eyes! Don't!"

-

-

She couldn't see him, in the end.

-

The End.

-x-

Wha, thanks for reading it till the end! :D

Sorry for the lousy grammar!

hoped you all liked it

Reviews please? :D

Onegai!


End file.
